Holland Reed and the Prophecy
by beautifulwriterx
Summary: Holland Reed had a secret. One that ruined her whole life from birth. She couldn't control who she was born to. That shouldn't have defined her - but to the rest of the world, it would.  She goes to Hogwarts in hope of protection, but even there, she is not safe. Recently titled " The Traitor's Attraction ".
1. The Dementors

I closed my eyes and shuddered.

_Ignore them, Rose, ignore them._

I refused to have the flashbacks. Absolutely refused. I may be as stubborn as a mule, but I wouldn't put myself through it.

Once was enough.

I didn't know how I managed to get aboard the Hogwarts Express but I did it. I made it, and I was one step closer. I had my supplies, a wand, and my father's money. That was it. No family keepsakes, nothing special or unique to remember. I didn't want to remember.

I chuckled humorlessly. I had stolen my father's money and there was no guilt to be found anywhere. He didn't need money anyways. He had the world in the palm of his hand. He controlled Fear, not to mention his followers.

The sliding door opened and a head popped in,

" May we sit here? " a girl asked hopefully. I opened my eyes, examining the trio.

" Go nuts, " I drawled, closing my eyes and attempting to sleep once more. However, I would've told them to hitchhike it in the aisle had I known they were going to interrupt my sleeping.

". . .dreams? Harry, you need to go to Dumbledore about this! "

" No, Hermione, I don't. He's too busy ignoring me. "

" Don't be stubborn! "

" I'm not stubborn! " the boy said indignantly. I snorted, opening my eyes again. They looked at me.

" You're obviously stubborn, " I said in explanation, rolling my eyes.

After a brief moment of shock, the girl went on, ignoring me, the rude witch,

" When we arrive at Hogwarts, you _must_ tell us about them, Harry. "

I checked my watch habitually. We still had an hour until our arrival. Yawning, I pulled my legs up comfortably and leaned against the seat, my eyes fluttering as I drifted off to sleep. . .

My eyes snapped open.

" Why's the train slowing down? " the annoying girl asked, clutching at her armrest.

" What's goin' on? " I said, rubbing my eyes and searching my pockets for a wand. I froze mid-action, my eyes following a trail of ice clawing across the window. The cold air crept beneath my clothes and I turned my head slowly. I could see everyone's breath, including my own.

" Dementors, " I croaked in realization. The sliding door opened eerily, and a dark clothed figure snaked in, its darkness spreading to every corner of the compartment. It was petrifying. No one moved.

_" Mommy? What's going on? " I asked, hugging my stuffed unicorn, Penelope, tightly._

_Mom looked around frantically, her eyes zeroing in on the closet that locked from the outside. She picked me up and carried me over._

_She managed to calm down enough to explain, looking into my brown eyes, our mutual trait,_

_" Mommy and Daddy are fighting, baby. You know how papa gets. Don't come out - no matter what you hear, " she said sternly. I nodded vigorously._

_But obedience wasn't one of my better assets._

_I pushed the door open, just a tiny, tiny bit. I had to make sure mommy was okay._

_" Tom, no! " she screamed when she saw me, trying to shield me from the fate that was my father. She had failed._

" No, no, no, no, " I whimpered repeatedly. I couldn't stop crying, screaming. I was cowering in the corner seat, unable to hide from the coldness. Harry was huffing, and he held his wand - he had forced it off. He was sickly pale; just like everyone else. The girl next to me awkwardly put her arm around around my shoulders in a comforting gesture, forgetting about her recent bitterness. Normally, I would've shoved her off, but I needed the comfort.

We didn't move or speak until the train began slowing down, coming to a stop. Students rushed out, the ones in our proximity obviously perturbed by recent events. There were no teachers to report to on the train.

I wiped away the tears; realizing how embarrassing that had been.

I straightened myself up,

" Sorry, " I apologized in a hoarse voice.

" Don't be. We were all frightened, " said the girl, awarded with agreeing nods from her friends.

I felt stifled as we took a carriage to the castle. The bumps up and down made me sick, and I nearly leaned out the window to vomit. The air, however, was cool, intoxicated with my favorite smell of nature after it had rained, so that was mildly relaxing.

We, myself slightly ahead of them, walked into Hogwarts, accosted by an elderly Professor. I composed myself before she, or anyone else, could see me.

" Move along, move along now. I need to speak to Miss Ri - Rose quickly, " she said, shooing the others away. Thank _goodness_. " Miss Riddle, " she continued in a lower tone. " You shall be sorted in the Headmaster's office quickly before we begin First Years' Sorting in The Great Hall. "

" Okay. " I followed her up a few flights of stairs, and we stopped at a sort of door, I assumed, guarded by a gargoyle.

" Cornish Pixie, " the professor said calmly, presumably saying a password. My suspicions were correct when it opened, revealing a set of rounding stairs.

" Knock on the door when you reach the top, " she informed me. " I shall be seeing you soon, Miss Riddle. "

Then she was gone.

Cautiously, I climbed to the top of the stairs, only to be rewarded with an empty office.

" Hello? " I called out. No answer.

Gingerly, I sat in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. He had all sorts of knick-knacks and portraits. There among the rubbish, lied the Sorting Hat, all gnarled and soiled. I already disliked it - a hat that could peer into your mind, reading your secrets, reading who you are just to place you into a house. I'd rather pass, thank you very much. My secrets were my burden and mine alone.

" Ah, Miss Riddle, " said Dumbledore, somehow sneaking past me and taking his seat. I wasn't perturbed. " It's nice to meet you again. "

" Is it? " I asked skeptically.

He ignored that.

" I have been informed of recent events and your classmates are receiving chocolate as we speak. I'd like for you to go to the Hospital Wing to do the same when we're finished. We just need to Sort you quickly. I figured that you'd rather do it here than with the First Years. "

" You figured correctly, thank you. "

He nodded, standing up once more to place the hat on my head.

I only hoped it didn't have lice.

Wow. Me, Rose Riddle, a _Gryffindor_? Of all the scandal in the world. . .

" Heard you cried because of the Dementors, Riddle. Want to run to ickle daddykins? "

" Funny, Malfoy, " I snarled, snapping finally, no sound of laughter in my voice as I pushed him against the wall. The Arse somehow found me and followed me all the way to The Great Hall. I had been so good about ignoring him. " Thought that was the Malfoy motto. Get themselves into trouble then run away like the cowards they are. "

" Let's not get touchy, Riddle, " he said coolly now, grabbing my wrists and pushing me away with ease, but not letting go. " I can't quite imagine you having a nice year at Hogwarts if everyone knew you were a fraud. "

" Are you _threatening_ me, Malfoy? " I asked testily, pulling my arms from his grasp. " Cause it sure sounds like you are. "

" Ah, Riddle, I know you. You're smarter than this - figure it out, " he said, a smirk now graced on his face.

" Assuming you know _me_, Malfoy, then you'd also know that I don't need a wand to kill you, " I shot.

" While that may be so, I'm rather reassured by the fact that Dumbledore won't keep you under Hogwarts' safety after that, " he said slyly, not agitated one bit by my threat.

My eyes flashed. I could feel it.

" Then I'll make it memorable. "

Chuckling, he turned around and walked into The Great Hall. Reluctantly, realizing I didn't know where Gryffindor Tower was, I followed him inside. There were only a few available seats so I - choosing _not_ to sit next to the Potter boy (I couldn't bear the embarrassment of earlier) - simply sat within the squaggle of new first years, already sorted.

" . . .he's lying, " a blonde boy said, sounding very sure of himself.

" But how do you _know_? " a smaller girl asked timidly.

" My dad said so. There's no _way_ that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. He said that the Ministry would inform us if he was. "

I snorted loudly at the statement, startling the children.

" Voldemort's back all right, " I said seriously, ignoring their gasps of fear at the name. " I've _seen_ him. "

" No, you haven't! "

" Says who? " I asked, the danger prominent in my voice - not that the boy noticed, as he boldly went on,

" My mom! "

I chuckled darkly,

" Your mother's a coward, much like the rest of the world. "

Then I pulled my chocolate out, taking a bite and feeling warmth spread to my toes. It missed my heart with a determined purposefulness.

McGonagall wasn't too pleased when she learned about what I said. I had earned my first weeks of detention already and we hadn't even started term. Stellar.

Like all torture, the feast ended eventually. I yawned, searching for my dorm. Luckily, I had tailed a group of Gryffindors and was able to get inside the tower. I followed some girls into the dormitory, and searched for my name on the lists plastered to the doors of each room.

_Hermione Granger_

_Parvati Patil_

_Lavender Brown_

_Rose Moreno_

Hmm. . .interesting crowd.

While they spoke to each other, not bothering to be quiet, I snuck in and claimed the first bed, so I could get out quicker in the morning.

" He's lying, " I heard one girl whisper. " He wants the attention. "

" He's become a bit delusional - "

" Shut your big fat gossiping mouths, " the third girl snapped. " I don't want to hear it. Harry is _not_ delusional. You and everyone else are just in denial. "

It was silent after that, and they spoke no more of Harry Potter.

After that moment, I secretly admired the girl who annoyed me so. She most definitely wasn't stupid.

The lights went out, and all was silent.

**Author's Note: Hi! Just trying to get the hang of this site, I don't really understand how to use it :P R&R?**


	2. Encounters

" Your alarm has been going off for the last half - hour. Everyone in the vicinity can hear it. "

" Oh, sorry, " I mumbled, grabbing my wand and silencing it. I rubbed my tired eyes, everything coming into focus. The light was bright, and the window open, cold morning air wafting through. I cracked my back and rummaged through my trunk for robes, the girl already gone.

I stomped down the stairs, out the portrait, and into The Great Hall grumpily, stuffing the useless wand into my back pocket. The Hall's ceiling reflected the weather outside. Rain was pouring from the sky by the bucket load, the wet windows completely obscuring the details of the outside world. I was not looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures. I took what would become my usual seat at the end of the long table, buttered a bagel and did my normal people searching. You simply look around and identify what kind of person they are by their body language, how they speak, et cetera. This doesn't work all the time, I know that better than anyone, but it gives an idea of what to prepare for if they talk to you. This trait came in handy.

I glared at Malfoy as he passed, daring him to approach me. I'd give the world to duel and humiliate him. He deserved it, the coward. Just like his Death Eater father who had made him this way. I knew all of the identities of each and every Death Eater, but it wouldn't be wise for me to expose them just yet.

Doing so would expose my own identity, and it wasn't my job to do so anyways. It was Potter's. And it would all happen in good time.

Speak of the goblin, for Potter and company arrived in the vicinity.

" Can't you sit elsewhere? " I drawled. The infuriating girl ignored me, yet again.

" . . .don't get yourself into trouble with him, Harry, you know he's not worth it, " she lectured the boy. " You know what Sirius said. "

" There's plenty of room over _there_, " I pressed relentlessly, and to no avail. Damn the witch or wizard who allegedly doused me in invisibility potion.

" Hermione, I _know_, " replied Potter, looking as irritated as I. " 'Sit and be a good boy, Harry. ' 'Don't wander off alone.' Believe me, I know. You lot bombarded me with the letters all summer. "

" And you were _still_ attacked, " she said with a raised brow. " It's no wonder why, what with your attitude about staying safe, Harry. "

" Lay off, Hermione, " said Weasley (easy to tell, the redheaded lot), piling his plate with food. " He knows. "

I rolled my eyes as she shot him a glare and tuned them out, as they did to me.

When breakfast was over I dashed out of the Hall, slowing down when I reached the Quidditch pitch. The ground was jello-like, the rain breaking it up and wetting it. I kicked the crap off my sneakers, watching my step after that. I blended in with the rest of the class.

" Hello, class, " the portly woman said, a crooked smile on her face. She wore casual, black robes, and was rather bouncy. I could tell she didn't normally teach this elective by the look of my classmates. I watched Malfoy shoot a smirk at Potter.

He was ignored, only the clench of the Gryffindor's jaw suggesting that he noticed him.

" Where's Hagrid? " Potter asked the foreign woman. I cracked my knuckles.

" Never you mind, " she said discretely. " Today, we shall be observing Unicorns and their habitats - that is, if we find any. We won't tread too far into The Forbidden Forest, just ten feet in, so don't get any funny ideas. I won't hesitate in handing out detentions. "

I was the last to enter, kicking up the grass and taking a glance around. Where were all the creatures? I felt naked, exposed in the empty place. Something was changing. Hogwarts was changing. However, it wasn't a funny idea should I walk too far in, not a funny idea at all. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I learned that as you reach closer and closer to the center, the trees get leafier, thicker, and darker. Eventually I had to light my wand to see five feet in front of me. I wasn't scared immediately. Foolish people are the ones who don't feel fear, when they should. I was a foolish girl.

I breathed, surprised to see my breath in the air, then looked around. The ground was freezing up quite literally, ice and frost alike. Then the rasping sound reached my ears, and I turned around, holding my wand before my face.

The black, cloaked demon advanced towards me, and I stared into its deep, dark, lack of a face.

A dementor this deep in?

It didn't make sense.

_Happy memories, _I thought, starting to panic when it got colder. _Happy memories._

I had none.

How can you have no happy memories? Everyone's got them. Even the most miserable people in the world do. Hell, even _Voldemort_ has them, though I don't know if they can be classified as 'happy' rather than 'sick'. So where were mine? I had never encountered a Dementor until the train ride to Hogwarts. I knew the spell; why couldn't I make work of it? A human with no happiness is no human at all. Of course, happiness comes in different forms. Sometimes it's seeing the beauty of a Quidditch field after a light rain in the spring. Or watching a woman stare at her newborn baby with such love and adoration in her eyes. Small things. Big things.

Where were my memories?

" I must insist that you eat the chocolate, Miss Moreno, " Madam Pomfrey pressed.

" I really don't like chocolate. It's disgusting, " I said stubbornly, folding my arms.

" Eat it, " ordered Potter sternly. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, surprised by his presence.

" What are _you_ doing here? "

" I brought you back, just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. "

" It may have escaped your notice, Potter, but I can manage myself. "

He glared at me,

" Yeah, you were doing a _great_ job handling that Dementor without a Patronus charm. "

Then he was gone.

I furiously blinked the tears away, not understanding why they were leaking out, and snatched the chocolate from the matron. I ate it so she'd leave. Shows how much _he _knows. . .

_Don't be stupid _now_, of all times_, I lectured myself after being released the next morning. I had missed Transfiguration, my first class of the day. Now that I had a free period, I walked to McGonagall's classroom to bother her, hoping that she wasn't in session.

I knocked on her office door,

" Miss? "

" Enter, " came her muffled voice from the other side as the door opened magically.

" I came to get my homework? "

I stared at her obscenely clear and clean desk. She didn't have much in the way of family photographs or anything personal. I wondered if anyone truly knew her.

" Yes. " She proceeded to give me information to write down and informed me of the essay due tomorrow. I groaned inwardly.

" Thank you, ma'am. "

" Goodbye, Rose, " she said, a smile of pity now on her face.

I hated it.

I didn't need pity.

I needed Voldemort killed.

As I made my way to Gryffindor Tower once more, I passed a window framed with ice pallets, which meant that the Dementors had passed by not too long ago. I shivered; not from the cold, but at the memory of the dark creature removing it's hood. . .they shouldn't have been there. Not at Hogwarts. They were meant for Azkaban. What was the Minister playing at?

I was walking through the common room when I heard it.

" . . .Potter claimed to have seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return in the flesh. "

" You heard the Prophet, Dean, he's a loon! "

" Seamus - "

I boldly stopped them,

" He's not a loon. Harry Potter is a lot of things, thick-skulled being one of them, but he is not insane, nor is he lying. "

Then I nonchalantly walked away. Maybe I _was _a dramatic person. I didn't see the shadowed boy in the corner, or realized that I had intervened in one small thing that would rewrite the Fates. I had not yet learned that I shouldn't have taken Seers for granted. I had not learned much yet.

**author's note**: I'm honestly a bit proud of this story :3

∂αтє ρσѕтє∂: 3.28.2014


End file.
